Lullaby
by jcara
Summary: BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS! A one-shot based on the book. If you have not read Breaking Dawn and you don't want to spoil it, do not read this! Lemon!


It's a two-shot story

This is Bella and Edward on Isle Esme that first night. The song is "Lullaby" by The Spill Canvas. It's from Edward's POV. Please read and review! This was supposed to be a two parter, but I changed it to just a one-shot!

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Myer. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

"It's the way that you blush when you're nervous

It's your ability to make me earn this

I know you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep

It's about how you laugh out of pity

Cause let's be honest I'm not really that funny

I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep"

I took Bella farther out into the warm water until she was standing with just her shoulders peaking out. I stroked the soft white skin before pressing my lips to it and inhaling. Her scent plus the scent of the ocean was intoxicating. Bella pushed herself closer to me and I relished the feeling of her bare chest against mine. I hadn't expected her to be so brazen and come out to me fully naked like that. The look on her face was masked confidence, but I could feel waves of vulnerability and nervousness roll off her. I didn't want her to be scared.

"Are you OK?" I asked my wife. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Never better," she replied and wrapped her arms around my waist more tightly. I felt her shiver slightly and almost pulled back.

"Are you cold?"

"Not at all," she answered huskily. I now knew the shiver was of an entirely different nature. My lips found hers in a moment and she kissed back with just as much passion as I was giving. My hands tangled in her soft, sweet smelling hair as I deepened the kiss, pulling back when I knew she needed air. Hearing her gasp as I trailed my lips along her jaw and down her neck was exhilarating. "Edward..." she moaned out and I pulled away, detangling myself from her. She looked hurt, but I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's swim for a bit," I suggested and she pouted. "Come on Bella. We have all night." She sighed and agreed with a short nod. I dove under the water and Bella joined me, her brown eyes open staring into the dark abyss. I touched her face and she reached for me. I pulled her close and brought her to the surface for air.

"Opening my eyes was a bad idea," she said once she took a breath.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"The salt stung," she told me. "Oh well. It's not so bad," she added and leaned against my chest. We were farther out now and floating together. I pushed her wet hair out of her face before kissing her again. She groaned and pulled away. "Race you back to shore!" she exclaimed with a smile. She pulled herself out of my arms before swimming towards the beach. I laughed and dove back down into the water, speeding past her easily.

"If you need anything, just say the word

I mean anything

Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in

Plant my lips where your necklaces close"

I beat my love to the shore and she scowled when she reached me, mumbling about a stupid, shiny Volvo owner who was too fast for his own good. I grinned and lifted her bridal style into my arms.

"I can walk you know. You've already carried me over the threshold," she complained as we walked back to the house.

"As a dutiful husband, it's a bonus of my job description," I said before flashing a smile. Her breath caught in her throat and that beautiful blush crept up her cheeks. We were back at the house in no time at all and I carried her into the large bedroom, gently setting her down on the large, white, bed. Her blush deepened and she shied away from my gaze. "You're breathtaking," I whispered in her ear.

"That means nothing. You don't need to breathe," she muttered, still looking down at her lap. I sighed and took her face in my hands, making her look at me.

"Isabella Cullen, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Sunsets with pink and orange skies, that bring a tear to people's eyes, pale in comparison to how lovely you are," I told her. "I've always told you that you never see yourself clearly."

"I'm clumsy and awkward while you're perfect. I feel inadequate," she said softly.

"I love that you are clumsy and awkward. It makes you who you are. You're perfect for me," I said, trying to reassure her.

"What happens when I become a vampire? Will you still love me when I'm not such a klutz?" she asked worriedly. I smiled.

"You have my heart forever Bella whether you're always tripping over your own two feet or prancing gracefully. I love you always." I kissed her full lips and stroked her cheeks. She started to lye back and she pulled me with her. I made sure none of my weight was rested on her, but out bodies were touching.

"I need you Edward," she whispered while she gasped for air. My kisses were now on her collarbone and she arched against me, trying to pull me closer than I was.

"It's those pills that you don't need to take

Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake

I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep

It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it

It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded

I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep"

Feeling her incredibly warm body against mine was sheer heaven. I felt her heartbeat against my chest and her sweet blood trailing through her veins. I was not lusting for her blood anymore. Another scent was overpowering me at the moment. It was her delicious arousal. It was even sweeter than her blood with a hint of musk that made my mouth water. I wanted to taste it with every fiber of my being.

"Bella you smell so good," I mumbled against her neck. She stiffened under me and I looked up at her face. "I don't mean your blood this time," I whispered. It came out rough.

"I don't understand," she said confused. I smirked and trailed my fingers lightly up her inner thighs. She shuddered with pleasure and spread her legs even further apart.

"This is where I can smell you," I said, touching her wet folds and savoring the feeling. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips. Her eyes met mine as she silently begged me for more. I had seen enough dirty minds in my time to know exactly how to please her, but that still didn't calm my nerves. "Let me know if you want me to stop," I told her and she nodded. I kept eye contact with her and let my fingers slide up her warm womanhood. She cried out in delight, her eyes snapping shut. I gathered her juices from her entrance before moving my slippery fingers upwards to her swollen clit. She whimpered as I rubbed the sensitive bud and moved her hips along to my rhythm.

"More!" she exclaimed and I added a bit more pressure. She clawed at the down comforter and her legs shook. I slowly pressed my index finger into her entrance, feeling the how tight she was and how her muscles clenched around me. She whimpered again this time, but I knew it was from discomfort.

"It'll pass," I assured her. I moved down her body, kissing and tasting the skin of her breasts and stomach while she adjusted to my finger's intrusion. I nuzzled my nose against her clit, inhaling deeply and her hips jerked off the mattress slightly. I growled lustily and touched my tongue to the small button. She threw her head back, and tangled her fingers in my hair. I licked and sucked at her, feeling her get even wetter. I started to pump my finger slowly with ease while my name escaped her lips over and over.

"If you need anything, just say the word

I mean anything

Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in

Plant my lips where your necklaces close"

She tasted even sweeter than she smelled. Her juices were dripping out of her and I lapped them up, unable to get enough. The slight burning in my throat that was always there, reminding me of my bloodlust for her, was soothed with her arousal and I smiled to myself, knowing this was going to be a lot easier than I anticipated.

"Edward please, I want to touch you," my angel begged. I looked up into her pleading eyes before moving upward to hover over her. I pulled my finger out of her and sucked it in my mouth, enjoying her exquisite taste. She watched me and trailed her hands down my cold, hard chest. I groaned at the feeling. She looked down at my evident erection and bit her lip.

"I'm afraid Edward," she whispered, her eyes gathering moisture.

"What are you afraid of sweetheart?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to soothe her fears.

"That we won't fit," she breathed. "That you'll be too big for me." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We will fit my love. More perfectly that you could ever imagine. I promise. You know I would never lie to you," I told her. She looked at ease from this statement and lightly traced her fingers around the head of my stiff manhood. I inhaled sharply at the contact and thrust my hips towards her hand, urging her to continue. She grew bolder and wrapped her entire hand around me, making a moan escape my lips.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked nervously.

"Perfect Bella. So perfect," I answered gruffly. Her smooth, warm hands were beyond pleasant and I wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her. "I need you," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and removed her hand from me, closing her eyes tightly. I took her face in my hands and kissed her forehead. "Look at me Bella." Her soft brown eyes opened wide and I saw her trying so hard to conceal her terror of that first thrust.

"While you were sleeping I figured out everything

I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me

Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins

You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame"

"Slowly?" she croaked in question and I nodded.

"Relax love. You're more tense than I am and I don't want to hurt you," I said. I felt her relax slightly in my embrace. "Remember, if I hurt you or if you want me to stop, let me know."

"I will," she replied. I brushed my lips against hers in an engaging kiss while rubbing myself against her, trying to get her as wet as possible. Her mouth broke away from mine so she could moan and I took a deep breath.

"I love you Bella," I whispered. Before she could reply, my eyes locked on hers and I invaded her body slowly, breaking through her innocence. She gasped loudly and her eyes welled up with tears. I gritted my teeth and held my self as still as possible, my unbeating heart breaking at the agony on her face.

"Edward," she whispered weakly, the tears now spilling over the brim.

"Shhh easy love. Are you OK?" I asked with concern.

"It hurts," she cried softly. I wanted to pull out. I hated hurting my angel more than anything. I moved to do so, but I felt her using all her strength to hold me inside of her. "Please. It'll pass. Just, let me get used to it," she begged.

"Bella you're hurting. I can't do this," I said guiltily.

"No! Don't stop Edward!" she cried. I inhaled and exhaled before nodding. She wanted this just as bad as I did. I just didn't want to see her suffer. While I let her adjust to me, I felt all the sensations of being buried deep inside of her. The heat was overwhelming in the most pleasurable ways. Her tight walls were throbbing around me and they felt like the softest, wettest, crushed rose petals. I never wanted to pull out. "I'm OK Edward," she whispered.

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded. I kept my eyes locked with hers before slowly pulling out. Her eyes widened and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Her blood. I smelt it and I knew she did too.

"Edward?" she asked, worried and frightened at the same time. I took a deep breath, feeling the burn of thirst in my throat. I pushed it out of my mind. I was all right.

"It's OK Bella. You're all right and so am I," I said confidently.

"I'm bleeding," Bella stated, her voice almost in a panic.

"I know. It's normal. It's only a little bit," I explained. She seemed to relax at this. For a human, Bella's scent was always very sensitive to blood. I couldn't imagine how that happened. I gave her a questioning look to continue and she nodded. I pushed back into her slowly and moaned loudly. The friction was incredible. Bella whimpered in both pain and pleasure. I knew the pain had lessened for her, but I also knew it wouldn't entirely go away. I was thrusting as gently as possible, trying to ease her discomfort as much as I could. She moaned softly and buried her fingers in my hair, her face in my neck.

"If you need anything, just say the word

I mean anything, I really do

Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in

Plant my lips where your necklaces close"

"Edward… hold me," Bella said, her voice thick with passion. Her back arched and my arms went underneath her. In one quick movement, I was kneeling on the bed with Bella in my arms, facing me on my lap. She winced at the deeper penetration and I moved her up and down slowly. Her face was back in my neck, her lips ghosting over the skin as she panted. "Tighter," she moaned. I tightened my hold on her, starting to loose myself in the feeling of her tight walls wrapped around me. My arms were fully around her small body, my hands grasping her upper arms.

"Are you OK? Am I hurting you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"More Edward! Tighter!" she exclaimed breathlessly, letting me guide her body with gentle movements. I complied and once again tightened my hold. She was moaning and shaking. Her hot breath on my ear was driving me closer and closer to the edge. I wanted to take her over with me. I pulled her even closer, making sure that her clit grinded against me with every stroke. She was louder now, her nails trying to dig into my back.

"That's it my Bella. Let go for me," I begged. She cried out and I felt her muscles clenching and unclenching around me. The sensation was overpowering and I felt venom fill my mouth. I acted fast, bringing us back down into missionary position as my teeth sunk into one of the fluffy pillows, feathers flying everywhere as I growled and tried to keep myself under control. Bella's body was twitching uncontrollably with her orgasm, making me aware I was so close to mine. There was nothing left to the pillow now and I was breathing heavily. The rise in my abdomen was getting stronger and more venom flowed into my mouth. With one last thrust, I released deep within Bella and shredded another pillow with my teeth. We were clinging to each other, gasping for breath although only one of us needed it. I pulled out of her heat slowly and collapsed beside her. I held her so we were facing each other. She was glowing and had a huge, content smile on her beautiful face. She was trembling in my arms, still recovering from her climax.

"Are you all right sweetheart? Are you in any pain?" I asked.

"I'm sore, but that's to be expected I guess," she said. She shuffled closer to me and cringed when she moved her lower half. I felt guilty for causing her any sort of pain. "Are you OK?" she asked me.

"Never better Bella. That was… perfect," I said with a wide smile. She returned it and I noticed her eyes drooping. "You've had a long day love. Now it's time to sleep and dream happy dreams," I said softly. She sighed in content, holding herself closely in my embrace. I started to hum her lullaby, hearing her breathing even out as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

"If you need anything, just say the word

I mean anything

Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in

Plant my lips where your necklaces close"


End file.
